


"Who's pansexual?"

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: Skam Coming Out Shorts [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Coming Out, I can't write prose that well, M/M, Magnus means well, Not angsty, Pansexual Even Bech Næsheim, So Sorry about that, but he's also... magnus, this is really dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: Who's pansexual?In which Magnus has no filter, and Even comes out to the boys. Oh, and Isak and Even are cute.This is somewhat like the "pilot" for a series I might make. Just little coming-out scenes that we didn't get in-series.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim & the boy squad, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Coming Out Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	"Who's pansexual?"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: to my Shameless fans, I am SO sorry that my Shameless fics (especially Found Family) are kinda on unplanned hiatus. It's been... a weird year. I'm currently on a Skam kick, and I think I might hold off on my Shameless fics until I'm back on my Shameless bullshit when S11 happens.
> 
> That said, here's some Skam fic.

“She’s like, pansexual or something. I don’t know.”

That’s the first thing Even hears as he approaches the boys’ table in the canteen – obviously, courtesy of Magnus, because _of course_. Even can already feel himself getting ready to jump out of his skin, and he takes a breath as he looks back over his shoulder.

Isak is still at the counter, counting out change and getting flustered as he drops some on the floor. Even could go back and help, walk back to the table arm-in-arm with his boyfriend… But maybe he should just jump into this conversation and rip the plaster off while he can.

“Well, has she told you that?” Jonas says around a mouthful of food. “You really shouldn’t assume, Magnus. We’ve been through this.”

“Look, all I know is that I’ve seen women and I’ve seen men, and she acts the same way around them both when they’re coming out of her house. Oh, and the men are usually walking funny.”

“Dude!” Mahdi punches Magnus in the arm. “We did NOT need to know that.”

“What?” Magnus protests. “I’m just saying it’s weird that they’re usually walking funny.”

“Okay, so maybe she is pansexual. You still shouldn’t assume.” Jonas continues.

And Even sees his opportunity to swoop in. In one frankly amazingly graceful motion, he slides into the seat next to Jonas and accepts an awkward one-armed hug from him.

“Who’s pansexual?” Even tries for casual, and he’s quite proud of himself that he seems to hit the nail on the head first try. Well, Isak wouldn’t be fooled, but with a glance back over his shoulder again, Even can see he’s been waylaid by… Sana and Eva.

There’s a pair that don’t hang around alone much, so that’s in no way suspicious.

Or maybe Even is trying to find something else to focus on.

“Magnus’ neighbour,” Jonas says. “Magnus has been spying on her.”

“I have not.”

“How _many_ men have you seen walking weird?”

There’s a pause as Magnus counts on his fingers.

“Bro! If you have to count it, you’ve been spying.”

“Anyway, all I’m saying is, she might be pansexual. I don’t know.”

“Oh, cool,” Even says, and then a silence descends over the table. It’s not uncomfortable being with the boys, and he barely even thinks of them as ‘Isak’s friends’ anymore, except when he’s at his lowest, and he feels like he’s losing people. But still, sometimes, it can be awkward. Especially in moments when you feel like there's something on the tip of your tongue.

He manages to put on a surprisingly casual tone when he offhandedly says “You know, I’m pansexual.” And there, that’s all Even needed to say. A quick squeeze on the shoulder from Jonas, and a friendly nod from Mahdi across the table set his mind at ease too.

It's not like he expected rejection from the guys. Realistically, he knows they didn't care that Isak's gay, and he knows they know about his history with Sonja. But still, it's relieving to hear it.

“Oh, maybe you know her, then?”

“Magnus, please just shut up.” Jonas has his head in his hands by this point, and Mahdi looks like if he grimaced any harder his face might just shrivel up.

“Not every pansexual knows every other pansexual, Mags.” Even smiles. "It's not like a secret club."

“No, I know, I’m just wondering… Maybe you know her, and if she is pansexual…”

“Who’s pansexual?” Isak says, smacking a kiss on Even’s cheek and putting his tray down on the table with a measured clumsiness that Even really shouldn’t find amusing.

“His neighbour.” Even, Mahdi, and Jonas chorus.

“Maybe. Oh, and me too.” Even adds.

A smile spreads across Isak’s face as he picks up his cheese toastie and takes a bite.

"She also pegs her boyfriends." Even deadpans, watching amused as Isak sputters on his toast.

"I'm not even touching that one," Isak says after what felt like an eternity of trying to swallow down a single bite of toast. "But yes, Even is pansexual. Malin isn’t though.”

Magnus runs a hand through his hair as he furrows his brow in confusion.

“She’s not?”

“Nah,” Isak continues. “I mean, she’s bisexual, I’m pretty sure.”

“How do you know his neighbour?” Jonas frowns.

“Eskild helps her out with some LGBTQ+ community group," Isak shrugs. "I got roped into helping a couple of times when I was late on rent and Eskild guilt-tripped me.”

“What he _means_ ,” Even grins, leaning in closer to the guys as if letting them in on a huge secret, “Is that he volunteered when he saw Eskild was getting stressed out, and found that he really liked helping other people.”

A squeak of protest erupts from next to Even.

"I needed to pay him back for rent." Isak insists.

"You went to one of those events last week. Unless I've been dreaming, we've been living together for over a month."

Isak sighs and fixes his gaze back on his lunch. There's really no use in protesting. Even is right, after all.

They all return to their lunches for a moment, letting the companionable silence take over the table, until Magnus ruins it again.

“So wait, what’s the difference between pansexual and bisexual. Mahdi tried explaining it once, but I still don’t get it.”

“I mean,” Even starts, and pulls himself closer to Isak’s side… “I guess it’s personal to the person? For example…”

Isak cuts him off, with a gentle squeeze to his arm, before turning his attention across the table. “Hey, Magnus, how about you ask that question some other time. Like, maybe when your friend hasn’t _just_ come out to you three minutes ago.”

“Oh. Okay. But,I mean… Did he come out? We already knew he liked guys.”

“Magnus. Stop.” Jonas reaches across the table to clamp a hand on his shoulder. “Quit while you’re ahead. Please.”

* * *

When Isak has to run off to class early because he has a test that Sana is helping him revise for, Even walks with him to take their trays back to the counter.

“You’re going to ace that test. You’re a genius.” Even tells Isak with a soft kiss to the lips to punctuate it.

And Isak just pulls him in for a hug before walking to class with a clear flush on his face.

“Love you!” Even calls after him. Isak returns a middle finger, and Even turns around with a laugh as he makes his way back to the table, riding high.

He's a little concerned when Jonas intercepts him before he can get back.

“Hey, look man. I know Magnus can be a bit… much sometimes.”

“He means well.” Even shrugs, and motions towards the table, but Jonas is really insistent on having some kind of Big Conversation here, and Even isn't sure what this means.

“Yeah, most of the time. But anyway, we don’t care that you’re pan… Well, we care, because we care about you. But just… We’re glad you could tell us, and we’re happy for you.”

“Cool.” Even nods, with a slowly-breaking smile, and Jonas returns the nod.

“Now, what Bakka parties do you know of next weekend? Mahdi seems to think he can score better at Bakka. Something about their lower standards. Also, all the chicks there know you, so you probably have them wrapped around your finger.”

_Wow_ , Even thinks. _Isak wasn't kidding when he said Jonas was the chillest guy to come out to._

Okay, so sometimes Big Conversations can just be... a small note of reassurance from your friends.

Ugh. He's starting to sound like his therapist.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry for the dialogue-heaviness of this fic. Most of my fic ends up like that, and with this series in particular it's DEFINITELY going to happen.
> 
> This isn't actually the fic I most wanted to do from this set, it's just the one I got the clearest idea for. I kinda worry that Magnus came across... skeevier than I meant him to. He's well-meaning, just a bit... bumbling :P
> 
> Anyway, the fics I currently WANT to do in this series are:  
>  \- Even and/or Isak coming out to new neighbours  
>  \- Even and Isak coming out to EACH OTHER  
>  \- Isak coming out to/talking about his sexuality with Noora and/or Eva  
>  \- Isak talking about his sexuality with Eskild  
>  \- Even coming out to Eskild.
> 
> And perhaps a couple of Balloon Squad fics. Kind of an Even "re-coming out" to them After Everything That Happened, and an Isak coming out to them... Those are less imperative to me, though.
> 
> The one I REALLY want to get to is the Even/Isak coming out to each other one. That's a scene I saw in Skam France (Eliott coming out to Lucas early in the season) that I wish we'd actually seen a discussion about in the original. It won't be a claque of that scene, at all, it's just what inspired it.
> 
> If you want to see a particular coming out fic, comment it, and if I get a good enough idea for it, I might prioritise prompts/requests from the comments.
> 
> [You can also find me on Tumblr @belleandkurtbastian if you want to prompt something. I'm more likely to copy prompts from there into my working documents. I'm not making promises for any prompt fills though.](https://belleandkurtbastian.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
